The Truths Behind Their Masks
by Your Kaleidoscope Girl
Summary: Draco is interested in the local entertainment. He is attracted to her body as well as the fact that she reminds him of a certain Gryffindor. Little does he know it is actually her behind that mask. What happens when the masks come off? A Dramione FanFic.


Hello there people, it's Your Kaleidoscope Girl here, writing a straight pairing for once. This is Draco//Hermione, obviously. The setting is in Hogsmead/Hogshead, then will go to Hogwarts castle at some points, and back to Hogsmead.

Belle is an original character that I came up with on the spot. Being twenty years old that means when Draco, Hermione, and all them were in their first year Belle was in her Fifth. And so on and so forth until she graduated, the others would be going into their fourth year at this time. So Belle would only know Hermione as she was in her 1st, 2nd and 3rd years. They re-met afterwards, I might possibly write about it in later chapters for those who are curious.

All characters [excluding Belle] belong to JK Rowling

All settings such as Hogwarts castle, Hogsmead and Hogshead belong to her as well.

And as long as the speak-easy in Hogshead isn't actually there, it belongs to me

* * *

Draco Malfoy leaned against the back wall of Hogshead. It was the winter holiday for the witches and wizards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His hard silver eyes scanned the few heads that occupied the booths or were at the bar. He tilted his chin upwards, acting as though he hadn't a care in the world. But that was far from true. It was his sixth year and he had been ordered, by Lord Voldemort himself, to murder the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The weight on his conscience was unbearable. He had already broken down in Moaning-Myrtle's bathroom twice this year, and it felt like he'd break down again soon. Odd how such a usually whining bratty ghost can be so reassuring. Draco glanced out the window, to the snow falling, and fell into memory lane, unable to forget when Harry bloody Potter, who had been practically stalking him lately, walked in on him during one of his episodes. Shutting his eyes he grabbed onto his left forearm, careful to be gentle. He knew beneath the cloth were scabbing lines, and beneath those scabs was the constant itching and burning legendary Dark Mark branded into his skin.

The teenager shuddered and turned around, hitting his pale forehead against the wooden wall. There should have been more of a solid sounding thud, but it sounded hollower than it should have. He took a step back and pressed his palm flat against the wood. With a perplexed frown he curled his fingers, knocking on the wood. Each knock sounded just as hollow as the last.

The usually proper Draco Malfoy nearly jumped right out of his skin when a thin metal slot slid open revealing a pair of eyes. They were a dull shade of green, much like Potter's, which immediately sparked a pang of anger deep within the wizard. Whoever it was spoke up, obviously using a charm to conceal his true voice and keep it unrecognizable, "Password."

"Password?" he murmured to himself.

"Yes, you need the password for Merlin's sake." Though under a charm the voice was noticeably annoyed.

"Er…" After a moment's hesitation he said the first thing on his mind, "Fire whiskey."

"Correct." The metal rectangle slammed shut and Draco scowled. The wood wall swung inwards and darkness was revealed. Draco was yanked inside by the front of his robes.

"Do **not** touch me," he hissed, straightening out his robes.

"Lumos," was muttered once the wooden door was shut again.

"What in the bloody hell _is_ this place?"

"If you don't know what it is why the hell a' you here? An' how'd you know the password?"

Draco disliked this man's tone and scowled again. He whipped out and lit his own wand, casting a brighter light, and shoving the tip towards the man's nose. "I happened to stumble upon−" he glanced around with just his eyes, "−your closet here accidentally. And blimey, get creative. Fire whiskey? As the password to a secret room inside a pub? A two year old could figure a better word for you, they obviously have better imaginations."

The man was as still as a deer in the headlights. He bowed his head apologetically, "I apologize Master Malfoy."

Draco adjusted his collar, and huffed, tilting his chin up. "So what is this place hm? Your closet?"

"This is a secret section of the Pub, where certain wizarding folk, like yourself, can receive special care…"

"Tis a whore house then?"

"Oh, no! Of course not. Simply romantic, no intercourse unless both parties consent."

"How much do the services cost?"

"For you young Master Draco, your first three visits shall be on the house."

"Glad to hear it, sir. But where do these services take place? There is nothing here," hem motioned to the empty room, lit by the light of their wands.

"Oh, of course, you need this," with a flick of his wand a black mask appeared in his hand, holding it out towards the younger wizard.

Draco reached out and took the mask, he held it up in front of his face. The inside of it shimmered as he tilted it one-way or the other. "A charmed mask?"

"Yes, of course, the wearer can see the room how it should really look. This room is charmed itself, along with the rest, only those wearing the masks can see what's really in here."

"It is such a small room," he muttered, sliding on the mask, it held against his face, covering his cheekbones, around his eyes, and a small portion of his forehead like a second skin. He touched it gingerly and looked at the man again. He had changed, was now wearing black dress pants, a fluffy white dress shirt, with black bands on his upper arms. "Hm, interesting." He stated, and then noticed nothing else had really changed. "I see no−"

"Turn around… Sir.."

Draco narrowed his eyes, and glanced over his shoulder. There, where it had not been before, stood a large white door. Draco turned fully, and stepped forward.

"See that door there? Go on and step through it, everything's on the other side."

"First three visits or services are on you?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'll thank you later," muttered the proud Malfoy.

"I will be waiting Master Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the doorknob. The metal turned and he flung the door open, revealing quite an interesting scene. Stepping forward he let the door close behind him.

There was a desk, where a woman in a red cocktail dress was seated behind the counter and flipping though a bundle of floating papers. Further back from the desk there were tables of people, chattering and drinking, while waitresses and waiters walked around, trays of drinks levitated high above their heads.

Draco smirked, touching his black mask, "Magic… I love it." He stepped forward, up to the desk with the woman in the red dress. "Excuse me Miss."

Her eyes turned up, gazing at him. At the sight of his platinum blond hair and silver eyes she knew exactly who he was. She bowed her head, addressing him in the sweetest voice manageable. "Master Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you here… Though I don't recall," she flicked her wrist, a sheet of parchment appeared in her hand, she put the tip of her wad against it and dragged down. The names began to scroll, and she puckered her lips in thought, "Your Father, nor mother, has never step foot here.. How did you come upon us?"

"A friend," he lied with a smirk, "told me of what services you provide. I simply needed to check it for myself."

"I see. Must have been Master Zambini then.."

Draco smiled and nodded at her. The parchment disappeared just as a cute waitress strut towards them. She shot the younger wizard a grin, and bowed slightly, addressing him in an almost seducing voice, "Good evening, young Master Malfoy. Shall I get you a drink?" A small black book appeared in her hand and she held it out to him.

"It wouldn't hurt to have a look," he shot her a crooked smirk, and thumbed through the booklet. "I shall try a rum and coke… Never had it before, maybe I'll get hooked."

The waitress giggled slightly, the book disappearing and his drink appearing on the floating tray by her side. "Here you are Master Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco, you deserve it with your speedy delivery." With a wink of his silver eye and she was melting as he snatched his drink.

The woman behind the desk cleared her throat and with a pinky wave the waitress wandered off to tend to others. "Now now Master Malfoy, the waitresses are not here for flirting."

Draco chuckled, swishing his drink, "Of course, I just couldn't help myself."

She gave a soft laugh and handed over a piece of parchment, "Use your wand to scroll through your choices."

He nodded, lifting his wand and floating the parchment as he sipped his drink. With each flick of his wrist, or tap of his wand, a new woman appeared on the scroll.

The next tap against the parchment revealed a beauty Draco immediately needed to have. Those big brown eyes reminded him of a certain feisty witch from Hogwarts. A smile tainted his lips as he turned the parchment towards the woman. "I want her." It was not a question, or a statement it was an order.

"Are you sure darling? She's the most expensive on our list."

"The man up front said my first the services are on the house." He tilted up his chin, making sure to look a bit offended, but still having that Slytherin pride, "Anyways, I am a Malfoy, do you really think money is an issue for me? _I_ can afford _the best._"

She bowed her head in apology, "O-Of course. W-We do not reveal names to our clients. Her stage name is Sadie. Masks will stay on at all times, and intercourse requires both parties consent. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do understand. May I make a request?"

"What kind of request?"

"A choice of clothing, for the lady. Matching green and silver lingerie?"

She nodded, "No problem." With her quill she scribbled something on a small piece of parchment, with the tap of her wand it was gone. "Do you see the doors lining the walls? Go through the one closest to the bar, in the back, on the right hand side."

"All right. Thank you mum," he smiled, adjusting his sleek black mask. As he weaved through the room, he slipped his mask off and looked around. Without the mask it was a plain black room with simple plain doors on the walls. "Hm," he pursed his lips and readjusted his mask to see the scene around him come back to life. He smiled and took a sip of his drink, and coughed gently, muttering, "strong stuff that is," he took a finger, wiping at the seam of his lips.

Draco stood in front of the door and turned the knob slowly. The door swung forth and the wizard stepped past the threshold, shutting the door behind him. The lights were dim, the room not well lit, though he could make out the shape of a bed against the far wall.

There was a door to his left, where he assumed the woman would be entering from. Draco took a swig of his rum and coke as he made his way over to the bed. He ran a hand over the sheets, feeling the softness of silk beneath his fingertips.

There was a slight creek and he turned to see the door swinging open. A smile crossed his lips, his silver eyes wandering over her bra clad chest, flat stomach and all the way down her long legs. She of course modeled her body proudly for him.

"I'll be honest," she said softly, her voice quiet and soft, "No other wizard can afford my services… I am not very experienced."

"Quite alright love, I'll lead, you just have to follow." She visibly shuddered, making Malfoy smirk. He walked up to her, closing the door and taking her hand. "If you're so inexperienced when why should I be paying so much for you?"

"Is money an issue Master Malfoy?"

"No…" his thin eyebrows rose slowly, "How did-"

"I know?" We're told each client's name… And I'd be able to spot a Malfoy anywhere." She lifted a hand and ran it over the hair on his head slowly, stopping at the back of his neck. "It's the hair that gives you all away." A soft smile touched her lips and Draco felt something spark within him.

"And how old are you, love?" He questioned, leading her towards the bed.

"Sixteen years, as are you correct?"

"Correct… Isn't sixteen a tad young for a place like this?"

"You are here as well, aren't you not?" She shot him a coy smile of her own. "And are you complaining?"

"Oh not at all," he smirked and captured her lips in a quick kiss. From which she withdrew with a gasp.

"I-I apologize… I was not expecting a kiss so suddenly.." If the mask was not covering Draco would say she was blushing.

"I lead, you follow remember?"

She swallowed, nodding once. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her by the hips to stand between his open legs. "Discard my robes," he whispered, sliding his hands up her sides.

Sadie took a deep breath, and let it out shakily. Though her hands were steady as she gripped the cloth and slid it down his shoulders. He removed his hands from her body only long enough to take out his arms and let the robes fall around him.

"Good," he smirked, putting his hands flat against her stomach. "Now you're going to unbutton my shirt… And I'm going to kiss you again."

"A-Alright," she whispered, reaching out and doing what he had told her to do. Draco kissed her lips, and pulled away to look into her eyes. They were the color of rich honey, with a splash of light chocolate.

"It's disconcerting how you know exactly who I am, but I've got no bloody clue who you may be," he muttered, then trailed his lips down the side of her neck.

She bit her lip, tilting her head. "I am… Sadie, you are not supposed to know anything other than my body." She brought her head down and captured his lips in a kiss. Hoping the act would distract him from the conversation.

Draco slid his hands around her, pulling her closer. She lifted her leg and placed her knee on the edge of the bed. Draco lay back against the cool sheets as she braced her hands against his chest. Only for a short moment, before continuing to undo his shirt.

The last buttons were undone and their lips fell apart as Draco began to slide his arms from the sleeves to discard the article. He reached up with one hand and took her cheek, pulling her towards his mouth for another kiss, but she suddenly pulled back with a gasp of shock.

"Oh Master Malfoy," she whispered, running her hand across the scar abrading his chest. He shivered, taking hold of her wrists, causing her to look up into his silver orbs. She whispered, nearly inaudible, "How?"

Draco looked away from her soft gaze, feeling unworthy of her pity, then looked down at his chest. "A spell… Harry Potter hit me with a spell," he muttered. The memories came crashing back. Crying in the bathroom. Harry bursting in. The barrage of spells. How he had nearly cast the Killing curse, and when he hesitated had been hit with Harry's own dreadful curse. Sectumsempra.

Malfoy could feel the invisible sword slashing through his flesh yet again. He could never forget the coldness that had overcome him. The cold that started in his fingertips as he grabbed at his torn shirt. The cold that nearly touch every corner of his trembling body before Snape could reverse the magic.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts and back to reality when he felt her warm lips touch the beginning of his scar. She was looking up to him, had seen his glazed expression of pain, and had decided that was enough remembering for now. Her lips slowly followed the trail, from his collarbone to mid torso, and a second scar that started just above where the first one ended and crossed over to the other side of his body, but the trail disappeared at his pant line.

"Sadie," he whispered, catching her attention. She looked into his eyes and he tugged her upwards, crashing his lips upon hers with a heated intensity. She kissed back, trying to match his sudden passion. He parted her lips with his strong tongue and rolled her over, so that she was beneath his mighty frame.

Draco pulled back to look into her wide chocolate honey eyes. They were so much alike but so different from one another. He moistened his lips, still hovering over her body. He exhaled, leaning back and sitting on his knees, closing his eyes.

Sadie raised herself onto her elbows, a frown on her lips and a crease on her forehead. "Is something wrong Master Malfoy?"

Her voice was soft, but it cut so deep. He gave her a forced smile, one that was well practiced. "No, of course not, love." He swooped down, brushing his lips against hers then pressing their foreheads together.

She wouldn't be fooled she knew that smile. She had seen it before. She leaned back and pouted up at him, tracing shapes on his exposed chest. "Tell me what's wrong Draco."

He looked down at her, shocked. She saw through his smile? But he had made sure to perfect it. It had always passed for his parents.. Though they didn't pay much attention to him anyway. He simply reached down and ran his fingers slowly through her wavy hair. "I need to leave," he smiled apologetically at her.

"Things were just getting started," she murmured, looking up to him, then glancing to the side, biting onto her bottom lip.

Draco shimmied away from her and began to redo the buttons of his shirt. "I know. But I'll come back."

"Really?" She asked, sitting up and looking at him, a small smile on her lips.

Draco nodded and kissed her forehead as he put on his robes. "Until then, love."

With her chocolate honey eyes she watched him exit the room. Her eyes instantly went wide with horror and she put her head in her hands. "Why am I looking forward to him keeping his word?" She shuddered and nearly tearing up at the thought of him not showing up. She stiffened and shook her wavy locks out of her face. Standing on her lithe feet she crossed the room, going through the door she had originally entered from.

She shut it and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. She slipped her wand from its small slot next to the door and pointed it at the corner of her mask. As she pulled the wood away the mask peeled off and disappeared into the wand itself. She looked around her, watching he bustling woman, changing or putting on make-up on in front of mirrors.

She held her head high and moved to her own station. She began to clear her face of the small amount of make-up that covered her skin. She jumped when a gloved hand touched her bare shoulder and turned her head, suddenly nose to nose with another woman, who whispered, "Hermione, who was the lucky man graced with your presence?"

Hermione Granger visibly relaxed and looked back into the mirror, at the reflection of her friend Belle. "He wasn't a man, he was a boy.. from Hogwarts actually.."

"And you like him?"

"Of course not," she said, her tone laced with anger.

"Denial," Belle sang, plopping into the empty seat beside Hermione, who shot her a sharp glare. "I'm only saying," she said, holding up her hands in innocence, "you fell for him today. You did." She tilted her chin up with a smug grin.

Hermione looked at her friend for a moment. Belle was a witch, just like her, and had attended Hogwarts as well, though she was now twenty years old. Hermione knew she couldn't possibly know what she was talking about this time. It was Draco Malfoy she insisted Hermione liking. "No, I do not," she muttered under her breath.

"Hm?" Belle cupped her ear, smirking, "What was that sweetie?"

"I do not like him," Hermione stated, slightly louder as she rubbed her cheek with a soft cloth. "I shouldn't.."

"And why's that? Why not?"

"Because.." She frowned at herself in the mirror.

Belle's eyebrows rose in interest, she leaned over, taking Hermione under the chin, turning her head to bring them face-to-face once more. "Why not?" She repeated.

"He is the enemy, I simply cannot like him." She whispered.

Belle suddenly frowned, and scooted her chair closer. "Who is he, hun?"

Hermione turned her head, and Belle took her hand back to herself. Hermione fiddled with the things in fort of her for a moment. "Draco Malfoy." She gave Belle a pained glance, and frowned deeper seeing her friend's chipper face change to stone.

"Don't let him in, baby. You know what you are to him." Her warm hand slid over Hermione's shoulders, tugging her into a sideways hug.

"I know.. I'm nothing but dirty blood," she murmured, wrapping her arms around Belle's waist.

"He's the one who's dirty… Filthy even.." Muttered Belle, hugging Hermione close. "Don't you worry though, if you never let him in he can't have the chance to do damage.."

"I don't even like him," she mumbled sadly, more to herself than anyone.


End file.
